


Wrapped Around Her Finger

by literaryoblivion



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [54]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Single Parent Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 13:52:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2231478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryoblivion/pseuds/literaryoblivion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ok, yeah. If Stiles thinks too long about it, he’ll admit it is really strange for him, a 24 year old man, to be friends with a 8 year old girl. But this girl is insanely smart and way more mature than him when he was her age (and occasionally more than he is now). She’s incredibly adorable, seriously, she gets away with anything, which Stiles has only realized after the fact when he’s giving her treats and bringing her things, something he doesn’t do for any of the other kids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrapped Around Her Finger

**Author's Note:**

> I received the following prompt on Tumblr: "Listening to Carrie Underwood has given me lots of Sterek feels & the 1 I want would be too long for a prompt so instead--All-American Girl--can I have daddy!Derek & u just write it however u see it lol just need Sterek & lots of Daddy!Derek thanks:)"
> 
> The Tumblr post can be found [here](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com/post/93748247748/listening-to-carrie-underwood-has-given-me-lots-of).

Ok, yeah. If Stiles thinks too long about it, he’ll admit it is  _really_  strange for him, a 24 year old man, to be friends with a 8 year old girl. But this girl is insanely smart and way more mature than him when he was her age (and occasionally more than he is now). She’s incredibly adorable, seriously, she gets away with anything, which Stiles has only realized after the fact when he’s giving her treats and bringing her things, something he doesn’t do for any of the other kids.

Her name is Talia (she likes to be called Tali though), and if it wasn’t completely illegal and his dad wasn’t the Sheriff, Stiles would have taken her home with him a long time ago. She’s got long dark hair, the most amazing insane eyes that are green and blue and gold, and even now Stiles knows that she’s going to be able to get any guy she wants when she’s older. Heck, she already has him wrapped around her finger, and he doesn’t even see her that often.

He sees her every Monday and Wednesday because that’s when he goes to volunteer at the after school program at the elementary school. He had initially went because Allison, one of the school teachers and his best friend’s wife, had said they were short on volunteers and could use some more help. Stiles had the time available and agreed to help out. Now, though, he purposefully makes sure his work schedule does not conflict with his volunteer times; he couldn’t possibly imagine missing his afternoons with Tali.

"What’ve you got for me today, hon?" Stiles asks, sitting down at the table next to Tali, who’s been drawing a picture.

"This is you," she says pointing to the picture, "and me going to see Guardians of the Galaxy."

"Oh really? Is that the movie theater?" Stiles asks while he points to a large square with doors on the side.

"Yup. We’re going this weekend."

"We are?"

"Yes. On Saturday at," she scrunches up her face in thought, "2:30."

"Just you and me?"

"Well… no. My dad’s coming too, obviously. But, that’s okay, I told him all about you, and I think you’ll like him."

"Why isn’t he in the picture?"

"He’s parking the car." 

"Oh of course."

"So, you can come on Saturday, right?"

Stiles pauses because he was cool with going a long with it when it was pretend and in a drawing, but no Tali is being serious. Of course she is.

"Uh, are you sure you want me to come? Don’t you want to spend time just you and your dad?"

"I spend time with him  _all the time_. It’s only ever us. I want to go do something with my friends. You’re my friend, Stiles.” She pouts a little, waiting for Stiles to say something, and damn it she knows how to get him.

"But what about the other kids in your class?" Stiles asks, which only makes Tali pout more.

"They don’t even know what the movie is. I asked. I want to go with you! Stiles, please? Please say you’ll come?"

"I…" Stiles tries not to look down because Tali has her biggest puppy dog eyes, and it rival’s Scott's to be honest. "How about I stay and wait with you when your dad comes, and I’ll talk to him first to make sure it really is okay. He’s never met me, so he might not want me to go."

Tali seems resigned to this, but she accepts it. “I’ve told him all about you. He’ll be okay with it.”

"I’ll feel better talking to him. If he tells me it’s okay, then I’ll come. If not, you can tell me all about it next week."

"He’ll let you come, but yes, that’s fine," she says turning back to her drawing.

He’s not sure why Tali is so convinced her father will say yes to Stiles. Pretty sure if Tali was his daughter, there’s no way he’d let someone like him go to the movies with her, but then again, Tali is pretty hard to say no to.

~

It’s very clear that saying “No” to Tali is exactly why Stiles is now standing outside of the school a few feet from a Toyota as Tali stands outside of the open car door talking to her father.

Soon after her father gets out, and damn, Stiles was not prepared for it. The man is in dark gray slacks, a button-down and tie, probably just getting off work to pick up Tali. He walks around the car, takes Tali’s hand and walks up to Stiles.

"You must be the infamous Stiles," the man says once he’s in front of Stiles. The man looks down at Tali, who grins up at him, and her father grins back.

"Um, yes?" Stiles squeaks out. He quickly clears his throat and starts over. "Yes. That’s me. Hi, I’m Stiles." He shoots out his hand, and the man shakes it.

"I’m Derek Hale. Tali’s father."

"It’s nice to finally meet you. As great as her art is, Tali’s drawings don’t do you justice. You’re way taller in person."

Derek frowns, but Tali giggles, which seems to instantly reverse Derek’s frown into more of a slight smirk, although maybe it’s a grimace. Stiles can’t tell because he’s too busy staring at Derek’s eyes, which are the same mesmerizing color as Tali’s.

"Stiles, ask him," Tali says, pulling on his pant leg to get his attention.

"Oh, right, um, so Tali says you guys are going to the movies on Saturday and she wanted me to tag along? I wanted to make sure that was okay though, and I totally understand if it’s not."

"Yeah, she told me. Planned the whole thing, actually."

Stiles chuckles, “Yeah, that sounds like her.”

"Yes, she really admires you. If you’re free, you’re more than welcome to join us."

"But… I’m a complete stranger?" Stiles says baffled that Derek is inviting him.

Derek laughs. “Not really. I actually work with Scott, and after Tali told me about her friend named Stiles, I figured you must be Scott’s Stiles. Believe me, I’ve heard a lot about you. From both of them.”

Stiles blushes because what on earth has he heard from Scott? “Oh. Yup, I am Scott’s Stiles.”

"So does this mean he’s coming, Daddy?" Tali asks.

"I’m alright with it. It’s up to Stiles," he says looking back at Stiles, and damn it Tali gets her puppy dog eyes and pout from her father.

"Uh, sounds like a date," Stiles says, and then blanches because that is not what he meant to say. But Tali is cheering and throwing herself at Stiles’s legs for him to try to recover, and Derek smiles down at her and then up at Stiles.

"Great. Here’s my number," Derek says pulling out a business card from his back pocket, "Text me, so I can let you know what time to meet us."

Stiles takes the card. “Okay.”

"Come on, Tali, we gotta go home and get dinner started."

"Okay," she says letting go of Stiles and taking her dad’s open hand.

"It was nice to finally meet you, Stiles," Derek says, extending his free hand out again.

Stiles shakes it, and he’s positive Derek squeezes it and holds it a little longer than is customary. “Nice to meet you too. See you guys on Saturday.”

"Bye, Stiles!" Tali calls, already dragging her dad away and to the car.

"Bye!" Stiles shouts back and waves, Derek gives him a wave back before picking Tali up and going back to his car.

~

By the time Saturday rolls around, Derek and Stiles have texted more times than he can count, and when Tali sits between them in the movie theater and puts both their hands on top of each other in her lap with her own on top, Derek just threads his fingers with Stiles’s.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com) or [twitter](http://twitter.com/lit_oblivion).


End file.
